The Red Dress
by madisigurdson
Summary: "Spinning like a girl in a brand new dress, We had this big wide city all to ourselves..." She sang along quietly with a smile on her face. She turned to look at me "It fits don't you think?"


_The Red Dress_

"Shes wearing the red dress and everything" It kept replaying in my head over and over. She can't tell Eliot she just can't.

_**1 Week Ago**_

"Allllyyy come on we have been here forrevvverrrr" I whined from my seat waiting for her to finish trying on. I couldn't see her but I knew she was smiling, and then she laughed.

"Calm down this is the last one I promise." Thank Goodness!

"Why do you need a new dress any way?"

"Because, a girl can never have too many dresses"

"Yea she can" I mumbled to my feet.

"What was that?" I looked up and lost all thought.

"Um...uhh...umm..." I could see her doe eyes start to water

"What, what's wrong?"

"Nothing" was all i could manage, and even still it barely came out a whisper.

"Do you like it?" It fit her perfectly, the color was amazing. It was the perfect red not too dull like a blood red, and not too deep like a burgundy; It was the perfect rose red. "You look beautiful." She blushed and I smiled.

"Thanks" I watched as she twirled a few times then laughed to herself.

"What?" I laughed with her.

"_Spinning like a girl in a brand new dress, We had this big wide city all to ourselves..." _She sang along quietly with a smile on her face. She turned to look at me

"It fits don't you think?" She continued to sing a long as she twirled around the deserted dressing room.

"_We blocked the noise with the sound of 'I need you', And for the first time i had something to lose." _I got up from my seat, took her hand in mine wrapped the other around her waist and began to dance with her. She rest her head on my shoulder and it was my turn to sing.

"_Sometimes i wonder how you think about it now ._

_And I see your face in every crowd._

_Cause darling, it was good never looking down._

_And right there where we stood was holy ground._

_Tonight I'm gonna dance for all that we've been through._

_But I don't wanna dance if I'm not dancing with you._

_Tonight I'm gonna dance like you were in this room._

_But I don't wanna dance if I'm not dancing with you._

_It was good never looking down._

_And right there where we stood was holy ground._

_Tonight I'm gonna dance for all that we've been through._

_But I don't wanna dance if I'm not dancing with you._

_It was good never looking down._

_Tonight I'm gonna dance like you were in this room._

_But I don't wanna dance if I'm not dancing with you." _The song ended but I didn't let her go, I didn't want to let her go.

"Austin?" she whispered into my shirt, trying not to disturb the peace.

"Yes?"

"We're best friends right?"

"Of course...why?"

"Just checking" So we stayed there for a few more minutes before Ally snaked out of my arms.

"I'm gonna go change" and then she disappeared, and I was left to my thought and confusion about how i was just slow dancing with my best friend in the whole world; and i didn't want it to end.

_**Present Time**_

I made it to the restaurant and I swore I heard my heart break a little. She was happy.

"Ally!"

"Austin? What are you doing here, I thought you had a date with Kira?"

"Oh well Its her best friend's birthday today so I told her to go to the concert with her instead..." that was true "Plus I love trivia" but that wasn't.

"Really?" she smiled seeing straight through my words.

"Uh Yea, its like the best thing ever."

"Hmm" She smiled

"So Ally what were you saying?" I couldn't even have a conversation with her anymore without him interrupting.

"Oh well I was going to say that you were my first cr-"

"No!" She looked at me and then she huffed.

"Austin can a talk to you please?" Uh-oh

"No we'll miss the game"

"Austin" she was mad, so I got up and followed her outside. The dark night was lit up by the twinkling lights, I looked at Ally she looked so beautiful.

"What is your problem? I have something very important to tell Elliot and you ruin it every chance you get! Why? Why do you hate Elliot so much? Did I do something? Is this about the song?" I shook my head. "Then what?" I tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Austin-"

"You're wearing the red dress." I look into her big brown eyes and say a wide range of emotions.

"I know" We were so close.

"Austin!"

"Kira!" I could see the tears building in her eyes.

"You lied to me."

"Kira I didn-"

"You told me that you didn't have feelings for her, but you do and you always have."

"I'm sorry-"

"No its might fault I was stupid enough to believe that you too were just friends; I'm such an idiot" Tears were falling and it pained me to think that it was my fault.

"Don't say that, I'm the stupid one.." she looked away from me "I'm the one who let an awesome girl believe that I only had feelings for her."

"Do you love her?"

"What?" I was taken aback by that question.

"Do you love her,because I think you do so just tell me I promise I wont get mad."

"Kira-"

"No! Austin it is a yes or no question: Do love you her?" The tears were still falling but I think she was more angry than sad.

"Yes" She looked at me for a minute and fear started to come over me of whether or not she would hit me or yell at me...more.

"Then go" What?

"What?"

"Go get her"

"Thank You" Before she could say anything i was up and running until I reached Sonic Boom. I raced up the stairs ready to proclaim my love to my best friend, but she wasn't there. I let out a sigh before sitting on the piano bench...our piano bench. I played the familiar tune of our newest song in progress. Then Ally came in and as always all of my attention turned to her.

"Hey" I whispered

"Hey" She whispered back, although it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Listen Ally about tonight-"

"You don't have to say anything Austin." I opened my mouth to speak a few times before finding interest in the black and white keys.

"I mean you don't have to not say anything..." I remained silent "You know what lets just work on the song" she exclaimed as she took a seat on the bench, next to me.

"Okay" We began to play the melody when are hands touch, like they have so many times before. I look into her eyes, her perfect eyes. I look down at her lips, her perfect pink lips and i can't help but wonder what they would feel like on mine (again). Before I could do, say, or think anything else her lips are on mine and all i want is for this moment to never end. It was sweet and soft like are first kiss but much much longer.I have kissed her forever but there's this stupid thing that humans need to: "Breathing" and for that you need air. Something I didn't have when I was kissing Ally. Damn air.

She blushed and I smiled.

_Beeeeep!_

"Its my Dad he needs me home" She got up to leave but before she took another step i wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Do you want to go out with me?" she laughed her perfect laugh

"_I like her smile, and the way she laughs."_

"Austin I have to go" she said through her giggles.

"Say yes"

"Yes" I kissed her once more before I let her walk out the door.

It took me all of 2 seconds to realize I just let her walk out the door.

"Ally Wait!" I raced down the stairs

"What?"

"I am not letting you walk home alone."

"Austin I think I'm old enough to walk home alone."

"Not in that dress." She laughed "Besides it gives me an excuse to hold your hand." She took my hand in hers.

"Who says you need an excuse?"

And with that we walked out the building, together.

Hey Guys so sorry for not posting anything really the keys on my old computer stoped working and i just got my new one soo yea.

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE**_** STORY!**

xoxo, Madi


End file.
